tfs_and_stuff_v2fandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:HOOBA DOOBA/@comment-31714397-20200206185349/@comment-31714397-20200206185642
Suddenly calm and engaged, the grouchy crocodile was having a religious experience with her new hands. "So... let me try out some new arms, too." She asked, sitting back on her haunches. "I can do that too. Coming right up." Todd typed away at the remote. "Ooh!" Gretta gasped, watching as her short front legs grew out. Her shoulders broadened, sliding out from her torso a little more, and her upper and forearms lengthened and lengthened to a generally human size and shape, though again, she was still all reptile. This too, was amazing for the crocodile. She raised her front up off the floor and practiced walking on perfectly formed arms. It didn't feel natural anymore, and that left a logical choice. "How about... the back?" Gretta stared at Todd, who was really hoping she'd want to go that far. "Of course. Why don't we do back feet and legs in one go?" He typed away, and sat back to let it happen. "Ohhhh!" Gretta moaned, closing her eyes, that being a strange and oddly sensual noise as her rear legs crackled and pulled in as her thighs snapped against her sides. Her thighs plumped, grew stronger, and her knees and lower leg began stretching and filling out to shape. Her feet, meanwhile, stretched longer, and her toes splayed out to support a different stance that she couldn't quite achieve. With changed hip bones, Gretta pushed herself off the ground and stood on proper two legs for the very first time in her life. She balanced with her tail carefully, keeping it straight behind her, and very slowly took a few steps on the balls of her heels, figuring out she had to place weight on her toes. She wobbled unsteadily. Though her torso was totally crocodilian, and she was hunched over, she was now resembling something more humanoid. And it clearly thrilled her. "You look like something off this cartoon I grew up with." Todd laughed. "I'm going to start calling you Leatherneck." "I'm not bothering to ask what that even means." Gretta snorted. "This is getting serious for me, okay? I like this. I *like* this. No wonder you apes walk around so confident, on your two awesome legs. I want more." Todd giggled again, and then realized what was about to happen. "Uh, Gretta, d-do you want the rest?" "You mean... like... the rest of my body? Like... the same thing but the rest of me?" The reptile's one eye widened in a combination of uncertainty and fear. And something else. Excitement, perhaps? "Why not? We've already gone this far. Cross the monkey barrier with me. Become a crocodile woman!" Todd encouraged. "I can always just change you back to your pure non monkey form." "Okay. You talked me into it." Gretta said nervously, and Todd could swear he saw the scales around her face darken in a blush. "Let's do it." Todd took a deep breath, keyed in the change, put the remote in his pocket, and then stood close to the crocodile-thing, just to help her steady. "Okay. Okay. I feel really weird." Gretta took quick breaths. "Maybe we shouldn't do this. It feels wrong." Already, her spine was pulling her body up. No longer was she all crocodile. "I can stop it." Todd offered, unsure. "No, okay. Okay. Let it keep going." Gretta winced her eyes as if in pain, as her saw her chest growing less barreled and more humanoid. Suddenly her shoulders looked natural on her body, and it was clear she was developing a bit of a paunch around her midsection. Her tail base swelled, her hips grew thicker, and her neck grew longer. She opened her eye and looked down, shocked as she felt herself growing taller, and marveled as she now stood a full head above Todd. She turned her head to look down at herself, and swayed her tail behind her fat new ass to make sure it still worked, which it did. "You okay?" Todd looked her over, marveling at how the once full crocodile had become a fairly plump but still quite amazing humanoid. "Yeah." Gretta looked herself over. "This is..." She twisted around, craned her longer neck around, marveled at how she could bend and move, and then took on a look of disgust with herself. "Well, I'm kind of grossed out." "Aw, okay." Todd patted her scaly back and tried to hide his disappointment. "No worries, Gretta. We can change you right back." "What?!" The crocodile spun on Todd. "No! Hell no! I like the shape! And... and the body. And the legs. And the arms, and hands. And how I bend and move." She sighed heavily. "But look at me. 30 years of sitting on my ass in a cage and look at me. I'm so fucking fat. I bet I don't even know how to hunt anything anymore." "I... I can fix that. Well, the weight part." Todd offered, reaching for his remote. Gretta's eye widened again and she smiled. "Oh." She said simply. Todd looked up at her and held out the remote. He smirked evilly. "Uh, yeah." Gretta. "Yeah, do it! Do it!" "Okay. I'm going to slim you down and tone you up." This will be good, he thought, wondering why this was so much weird fun suddenly for the both of them. With the latest change set, Gretta suddenly wavered to the side and fell on her ass. She put a hand to her face, holding it, trying to get the burning blush under her scales to go down, and held out her other hand to avoid touching what she desperately wanted to touch. She could smell her own arousal, and wondered if her human friend could too. Would he even know that smell? Hopefully not. Gretta closed her eyes tight, tried not to moan too terribly loud to give away how fucking good this felt, and opened her eyes to see the chunky body in her new form pulling tight, cinching down, and deflating into something nice, lean, and shapely. Ohhh, the shape of her!! Todd, for his part, was equally 'fascinated' by the change. From a rather bloated and homely old crocodile thing, Gretta was now a lean and perfectly womanized humanoid. And though she lacked certain mammalian accoutrements to her chest, she was as hourglass and nice as anything Todd had laid his eyes on. "Uh, let me help you up." Todd offered, holding out his hand and pulling Gretta off the floor. "Yeah, thanks." Gretta panted, trying to hard to hide what she knew was happening to her. Something had changed down there. Something fairly weird and new, because she felt... warm. Normally she just swelled a bit, but this was... what WAS that? She pulled her legs together to tuck away her slit, horrified.